i just want to paint it RED
by lizzysakura21
Summary: a young street rat finds herself soon involved in a supernatural world full of danger, after being saved from her kidnappers by a being who would love to see everything painted red
1. cinematic like material

**Chapter 1: **

**cinematic like material **

* * *

It has been four months since I was taken off the streets by some men who had thrown me in a cage with some other children and have taken us who knows where I saw many of the children get tortured, starved, and killed, sacrificed by the men who I now assume was a disgusting cult. I laid there waiting for death to come and take me away from all the pain I wanted it all to end the years of living on the street begging for money or food, that suffering was nothing compared to the suffering these men were putting me through.

I stared up at the ceiling ignoring the horrible screams of the next child that was being tortured or killed who knows, it is now I wonder where god and his almighty angels were?"If there is a god why are you letting this happen?"I whispered to myself I hear the children whimper as someone approaches the cage I look over slightly to the door and see one of the men open the door he reaches in my eyes widen as I realize I am the one being dragged out. I begin to struggle and scream but it really isn't any use I am weak, from hunger and exhaustion, I am taken to a room whose only light are the ones being cast by the candles I am thrown in to the middle of the room it is now that I realize the floor has a strange pentagram drawn on it I am in the middle of said pentagram, men in cloaks are surrounding the pentagram, my eyes harden, as they talk among themselves "This one really? Why not one of the younger ones?" one them asks the one who has brought me into the room "She is of the right age, and she is the only female we have left, and a virgin at that, we sacrifice this one to the demon it will be most pleased."

I freeze at hearing what was just said a demon no that is impossible, but they are a cult, my attention snaps back to them as they begin some chant in Latin and one of them comes over to me with a dagger my eyes widen in fear and I start to shiver, this is it this is how I am going to die, god…why?"I welcome death as if it were an old friend" I whisper to myself as the dagger is plunged into my chest, I scream in pain, it hurts so much please let me bleed out quickly "Is that so, you welcome as if I were an old friend?" a voice echoes throughout the room, my eyes wander around the room in confusion "That's the first I've heard, such a warm welcome I have received" the voice sounded female and male. I furrowed my eyebrows confused by this. The men look around in alarm "Who is there show yourselves you are outnumbered!" whoever this person is they began to laugh with such glee that I am definitely very confused whether they are male or female.

"Please don't make me laugh all ten of you would not be able to bring me down, but still how rude to threaten a lady such as myself "out of the shadows near the doorway steps out a man or woman clad in red, with long crimson hair, and yellow green eyes, framed with red spectacles indeed I am certainly confused on their gender. I let my eyes wander over to the thing that it is carrying over its left shoulder, he, she or it whatever they are gives a wide Cheshire smile showing of sharp teeth they are definitely not human. "Well, well let's see~"it hummed as it opened a little book and flipped through some pages "Ah, yes Charlie Nel Grace, do to die in the hands of some cult group" my eyes widen once more in fear "W-what!?"I call out my voice cracking a bit. It smiles at me and looks back over to the men who seem to start approaching it "Oh what a bother you insist with your petty threat" it smirks as one of the men charges it "Very well then so be it, you will all look so much better covered in red~!"it brings down its weapon off its shoulder, the weapon comes to life making a strange loud noise, the blades of the machine move it sounds like a motor…like the one from the machines in the factories I watch in horrified fascination as it kills all the men in the room, everything is now covered in blood. It sighs and wipes it's glasses off and looks over at me "That was really bother some but no matter they were going to be killed eventually so I just saved myself the trouble."it walks over to where I lay and it's weapon once more roars to life, at this moment I panic as it lifts it up and plunges it into my chest, my eyes widen once again as I see cinematic like material make its way out of my chest playing my memories.

"How boring your life was the typical orphan beggar life, only till four months ago did it get interesting didn't it?"It tells me "W-what are you? Are…are you a demon?"I rasp out, it looks at me in outrage "Heavens no! How dare you confuse me a lady with such vile filth I am a grim reaper, Grell Stucliff!" it or she strikes a strange pose holding it's left arm bent towards its face with its middle finger and ring finger bent closed, her tongue sticking out and winking at me. I chuckle a bit and close my eyes" Will I rest in peace now I ask him, her whatever it wishes to be called. " Hmm I suppose, since there isn't really any reason to keep you alive now is there?" my eyes snap open "I…I can live if I have a reason?" he, she looks down at me once more "Something like that, more like if you have something to contribute to the world." I furrow my eyebrows and go deep in thought "I..I don't want to die…I was wrong I am not ready! I want to live! Please!"she gives an exaggerated sigh and looks at me with a serious face" What do you even have to contribute to the world, you were an orphan and living on the streets, you had nothing."

My eyes fill up with tears once more as I watch her start to collect the cinematic film from my chest. "Your actually a male aren't…you I'll make a deal with you!"I whisper as I feel myself start to get cold, Grell stops and looks at me" Listen here honey I have stated earlier I am a lady and I am not a demon, and you don't possibly have any thing I would want in order for us to make a deal." I stare at him I know for certain now she is really a he now"...I have a womb while you don't" I whisper, he freezes in place"I...I will give you a child...when I turn 17 but... I want to live!"he goes deep into thought"Hmm my what a deal you have offered me, I will get the child I always wanted, then Bassy will have to be with me..."he mumbles"Fine sweet heart you got yourself a deal."

His Cheshire smile is the last thing I see before I black out...

* * *

So i hope you like this new story,this belongs to my friend **The Majestic Eagle Levi** this is her story and she has asked me to upload this here hope u dont flare to much. please leave R&amp;R. thank you


	2. meeting the cheshire grin

_**Chapter2: Meting the cheshire grin**_

* * *

I awoke gasping, my eyes wide in fear, I don't know if I was in hell...heaven...or limbo...I seemed to be in bed in an unknown well furnished room, I am quite confused by this am I alive or dead, the last thing I remembered was that reaper's cheshire smile, the door opening catches my attention a man dressed as a butler enters the room, he has black hair and a handsome face, he seems perfect, too perfect to be human. " I see you have awakened young miss, I must say you had my master and I worried that you would not make it, you have been out for quite a few days."he gives me closed eye smile. "W-what I am not dead? Who are you...where am I?"I ask him my voice cracking. He opens his eyes and looks at me concerened" I am so terribly sorry miss, how rude of me for not introducing my self I am Sebastian Mechiaels, butler to Earl Phantomhive, you are currently in the phantomhive estate." he says with a bow.

"H...how did I get here?"I rasp out watch him warily, he looks up at me and smiles " Well my master and I found you bleeding to death out, at the side of the road hitting back here to the manor, I must say it is a maricale you are even alive" he says going deep into thought. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, wondering if Grell might have left me there, if I am in the Phantomhive manor I am back some where near London far away from where I was being held.I let out a small sigh and suddenly tense up as Sebastian approaches me" Well now young miss I shall remove your bandages and help you get into some clean clothes now that you are awake my master would like to question you" I back away from him " N-no need! I can change myself!"I say with an embarrassed blush. "Come now miss it's nothing I have already seen"he says with a grin. I splutter and stare at him horrified"WHAT!?"I scream in humiliation the butler...of course he would be the one that has been tending to me while I was out cold. I jumped as he placed a hand on my shoulder "Now now miss you have my word as the Phantomhive butler that I will not look I'll blind fold myself then change your bandages."

He gave me another closed eyed smile. I watched him grab a cloth and a blind fold himself making sure he could not see. Sebastian took a hold of my right side; it was now that I realized I was not even wearing a shirt or nightgown. He quickly removed my old bandages and began to redress me with the newer ones in a matter of seconds I stared at him wide eyed "H-how!?" he removed the blind fold once he had finished and gave me a smirk" I am simply one hell of a butler." I dead paned at what he just stated." Now let us get you clothed a young lady as your self can not simply just be in bandages and in her undergarment." I felt myself turn red and spluttered in humiliation"T-then why wasn't I wearing any shirt or nightgown while I was out!?" He chuckled a bit "My dear lady that was simply do to the fact we had no clothes your size yet and your wound wasn't closing up yet, you would have gotten blood on the clothes we would put on you, if you reopened your wound." He went over to the wardrobe located across the room to the right side of the bed; he opened it revealing a simple white button up shirt, red vest, and trousers . He brought them out and walked back over to me.

My eyes widen I have never worn dresses nor corsets for that matter, since I lived out on the streets I always wore boy clothing, it was easier to move in to get away from the drunkards or some of the other orphans who lived out on the streets too who would try to corner you and take what you had gotten from the begging or what you had stolen. So it wasn't surprising to me when he laid the clothes out on the bed. "My apologizes miss, these seem to be the only clothes that will appear to fit you, our maid's dresses would simple be far too big on you some of my masters clothes and some of our gardeners clothes would have to do." he told me as he helped me up and began to dress me much to my embarrassment" I can dress myself you know" I mumbled" I am simply doing my duty as the Phantomhive butler and helping you our guest, your wound may have healed but you still cannot simply move too much." He stated as he finished putting the trousers on and moved on to putting the shoes on me which I had just noticed, I sighed I probably wouldn't have looked good in a dress even if he had brought me one, I was far too skinny do to not having enough to eat and for that matter I did not look girly I didn't look my age either.

"There all dressed now you look like an effeminate young man" I feel my face grow hot in embarrassment, and look to the side"Now, how old are you and I dare say you never told me your name either." He hums and stares down at me. "My name is Charlie Grace, and I'm 16 actually" I mumble and walk over to the mirror. My eyes widen a bit in surprise I looked like a proper effminate young man in the clothes he had dressed me in, I still looked a bit skinny yes, but the color seemed to have returned to my skin, my orange hair seemed to have grown a bit longer past my chin finally, my eyes though they had gone from a forest green to a dull green, those four months had really taken a toll on me. "Sixteen, you looked no older than fourteen." Sebastian says with a tone of surprise."Very well then Miss Grace follow me now, my master is in his study." He opens the door for me and leads me out of the room and down several halls, I look around as we walk down towards his masters study I had never been in a manor so everything was so captivating to me. "Well here we are now."

Sebastian announces snapping me out of my thoughts he opens the door to the study "Miss Charlie Grace, has awaken master; I have brought her so you may question her now." Sebastian moves out of the door way and lets me through I am surprised to find a young boy with an eye patch over his right eye sitting behind the desk looking so serious. He looked about ten to thirteen and already he was the Earl. "I see, thank you Sebastian, Miss Grace please have a seat" he dismisses Sebastian with a hand wave, I quickly take a seat" I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive , now Miss Grace I have a few questions for you, how did you end up on the road leading up towards my manor." he asks me with a serious tone. "I don't know…I guess that flamboyant man who found me...in the place I was at with all those kidnapped children left me there." I mumble out. His visible eye widens a bit "Flamboyant man, kidnapped children you say?" I nod my head slightly "Yes I was taken off the streets four months ago , I don't know where we were taken but there were many children we were tortured, starved, and killed some of us sacrificed to a demon supposedly . I think the men who kidnapped me were part of some cult…trying to summon a demon which is stupid really."

I told him with a bit of venom"Yes, quite idiotic, please continue." Ciel tells me with a slight nod. "I was dragged out of the cage where I was kept in with the others and taken to a dark room with candles and pentagram on the ground, who knows what else was in there, there were ten men I was placed in the middle of the floor, the men spoke amongst themselves and started to chant, one of them came to me and dug a dagger into my chest…I wanted to die..I wanted the pain to go away; I welcomed death as if it were an old friend. That's when I heard his voice and he showed up, the flamboyant man dressed in red…told me how I was going to die then, he killed those men, stuck his weapon into my chest …"I hesitated telling him the rest I don't think he would have believed me. "The last thing I remember was yelling at him that I didn't want to die, his smile is the last thing I saw." the silence in the room had started to make me feel uncomfortable. "It seems you aren't lying..." H mumbles and eyes the clothing I was dressed in "By the way Sebastian that is a terrible vest, red a horrible color, blue would of suited her better." Ciel states with a bit of distaste, I jumped as Sebastian placed a tea cup infront of Ciel, I didn't hear him enter the room at all. "What do you plan on doing now Miss Grace?" Ciel asks me as he picks up his tea cup and takes a sip from it. "I guess I'll look for a job now, get off the streets" I tell him wearily watching Sebastian. "Hm, you could always work here as a maid...but is there anything you can do?" Ciel tells me setting his cup down.

"No...not really..."I mumble sullenly "I'll look for a job in London, thank you for taking care of me Earl Phantomhive, Sebastian." I say getting up."I'll return the clothes now, if you may I'd like my old clothing back." I tell him a bit shyly "Nonsense keep them, your old clothing were shredded anyway."Sebastian walks over to me quickly"I shall escort you out miss." he walks me out the door and back down several halls, and to the manors entrance. "If I may miss, you should go to the Undertaker, I am sure for a good price he will hire you." Sebastian tells me as he opens the door and let's me out. "Oh...thank you once more." I make my way out of the Phantomhive property and begin my journey down the road to London...

* * *

thanks for reading all the way / please R&amp;R!

The Majestic Eagle Levi wrote this she is my friend


	3. what you deceived me!

Ch.3 what you deceived me!

Helloooooo~ this is the MagesticEagleLevi sorry it took me forever to upload. My beta here Lizzysakura she will be uploading my chapters so if there not up blame her XD anywho on to the show.

* * *

It had nearly taken all day for me to reach London, due to still being physically weak and not very in shape for three months, by the time I reached the Under taker's shop it was nearly sun down. I cried in relief and leaned against the shops door, I screamed in fright as it slammed opened knocking me down, I grunted in pain and stared up at the shop ceiling waiting for the black spots to leave my vision, I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks like we found ourselves a little lost pup, neh Ranmao?" A voice with a slight accent spoke out. I look up to my right side and find myself staring at the owner, a foreign looking man " I am not a little pup sir..." I mumbled and stood up, taking a good look at him once more, he was tall, and had short black hair, his eyes closed, he appeared to be noble man, a Chinese one, but I couldn't be too sure, he could be the Under taker "Excuse me sir, but are you the Under taker?"I ask him my voice still slightly raspy. "Hmm, depends who is asking?" he responds with a hum. "I am Charlie, the Phantomhive Butler Sebastian Michaelis, told me you'd be able to give me work, please sir I'll do anything." I'll tell him bowing, hoping he'll give me work.

"Ahhh~ anything you say very well, Ranmao we got ourselves a new errand boy." He tells the girl standing to his right, who I just noticed, she too seemed to be a foreigner like him, Chinese too, she the way she was dressed in a short dress, her hair was style reminded me of a cat, she had cat like eyes too that stared straight at me, it almost felt like she was staring into my soul I suppressed a shiver. "My name is Lau by the way, call me master, Under take we are off now~!"my eyes widen in realization as Lau, grabs me and proceeds to pull me out from the shop."W-wait a minute you aren't the Under taker?!"

He grinned sheepishly "Nope~!" he said in a sing song voice, I began to panic and look back towards the shop, seeing a man dressed in black with a top hat, with long grey hair, a scar running across his face, grinning madly waving good bye to us. "Wait a minute hey! Noooooooo! " A while later after some walking and a carriage ride I find myself in an unknown place yet again full of people smoking, everyone had pipes some held over lamps, the air was slightly full of smoke. I grimaced a bit, women passed by me carrying trays, I looked at Lau worried "Alright errand boy your first task is to bring me my tea~!" I stared at him owlishly, 'did he seriously think I was a boy?' I thought "Uhh...right, master Lau where is the kitchen? I can't bring you the tea if I don't know where the kitchen is, hell I don't even know where we are..." I mumble, he opens his eyes revealing brown eyes that stared intensely at me.

"That's right...we still need to give you the tour, well, welcome to my Opium Den~! The best in England." he waves his arms out for a dramatic effect. I stare blankly at him "Uhhh right..." I mutter. "Now errand boy follow me as I give you the grand tour!" He begins to walk away with Ranmao, I quickly follow after them as he begins to point things out to be giving me the grand tour of the face not noticing the face I kept making. It would be almost an hour later when we finished the tour. "That concludes the tour of my Opium den any questions errand boy?" Lau asks me with a smile.

I shake my head slightly "No, though except, I'm a girl not a boy master Lau." He stares at me blankly "Are you sure? ..." I nod my head "Ranmao...check!" My eyes widen "Wait what?!" I yelp as Ranmao comes up to me and quickly unbuttons my vest, and moves to unbutton my shirt "NO STOP IT! I WILL BLOODY PUNCH YOU! I AM A GIRL YOU IDIOT!" I flailed and swatted away her hands. "Heheh could have fooled me, though I was thinking you looked rather girly to be a boy, though your lack of chest pretty much had me convinced you were just a pretty boy." Lau says with a cheeky grin.

My face goes hot with embarrassment and anger. "I am defiantly a girl! I will not pull my pants down to prove it you perverted man!" I growl out glaring at him as I put my vest back on. He frowns a little "Why are you wearing men's clothing anyway?" I look at the ground avoiding looking at him. "I lived on the streets master Lau, never worn dresses, not that I can remember ever wearing any, I feel more comfortable in these clothes anyway..." I whisper. Lau looks at me for a little while longer "Alright...now about my tea." I sigh "Pardon me coming right up." I hurry away towards the direction of the kitchen to ask for his tea. Unaware that this whole time hidden within the shadows of the Opium Den a figure with green yellow eyes with a Cheshire smile full of shark like teeth is watching me.

* * *

Author note: Sorry this chapter is so short I've been rather busy and had to completely re-write it, what I had in mind for this chapter wasn't going to work out this chapter was inspired by my friend who is LizzySakura who has been uploading this fanfic on here, thank you for the reviews and faves, don't forget to review! No flames please! Not worry you'll be seeing more of Grell soon~!


	4. how dare you

Ahh so very sorry for not updating in two whole months I had writers block I apologize to LizzySakura as well! Here is chapter 4 I am working on chapter 5 already!

* * *

Ch.4

"It's been a month since I have been working here at the Opium den and from what I have seen and learned...you are kind of clueless aren't you Master Lau when it comes to some matters." I mumble to him, It has been exactly one month since I have been working for him, it was a particularly cool day today , we were out walking through the streets of London running errands, till Lau spotted Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian heading towards the Undertakers, Lau decided to drag Ran Mao and after then to see what they were up to. "Master Lau is it really necessary to be following them?" I asked him as we continued to follow Ciel and Sebastian. " Well aren't you curious to see, what the Earl is up yo little pup?" he asks me with a smile. I stare at him and dead pan " No, it's not our business to meddle in no sir it's not." I grumble and start to walk away from him and Ran Mao. " Oh come now, don't be like that I know you are curious too~ Charlie~!" I ignore him and continue on my way. " I have stupid boss yes I do..." I mumble under my breath. I continue the shopping myself and stop by at the park once done, exhausted I sit down at one of the benches near by and relax. "Maybe I shouldn't have left them...I'm stuck carrying everything now." I sigh and watch the people walk by. From the corner of my eye something red catches my attention, quickly I turn and see some one clad in red and black, with long red hair walking towards me. My eye widen in fright "No...it can't be...why now?"

I whisper in horror as he finally stops in front of me. "G-grell..." he grins at me revealing those sharp teeth of his. "Hello you little brat, it has been a while hasn't it nearly a month, I've been watching you, you know~" he tells me with a Cheshire smile "W-why are you here? I have yet to turn seventeen, It's August first not November thirteenth yet!" his eyes narrow down " You little twig, you think I may have forgotten? Well your wrong I remember I never forget anything." he smirks. "So...an elephant never forgets?" I ask him inching slowly off the bench. "Yes a el- wait a minute you little wench did you just call me an Elephant!? HOW DARE YOU! he lunges at me, I scream and scramble off the bench quickly leaving the packages behind . I watch Grell crash in to the bench face first, a loud crack being heard. "Uh Mister Shinigami sir...Grell you okay?" I ask a little worried.

He slowly lifts his head up groaning in pain, the red glasses he wore have broken in two the glass cracked and falling out of place. It's silent as he removes his glasses and stares at them. "U-uhh I should get going now haha..."I step back a bit, not caring once again that the packages will be left behind. "You brat..."he growls, his head snaps up, his gaze meets mine making me freeze in place. "You will pay for that" he stumbles up, he takes a hold of the bench, and starts walking towards me once more, quickly taking a hold of the front of my shirt. "N-now, now, no one told you to lunge at me no sir no one did Ahaha..."I whimper slightly as he glares down at me, he lifts his right hand up balling it to a fist getting ready to deliver a blow down upon me, I close my eyes waiting in fright" Now what in the world is going on here?" I open my eyes quickly and look over to the right of me and see Lau and Ran Mao heading towards us. "M-master Lau!" I've never been so happy to see him and Ran Mao. Grell lowers his hand and stares at Lau with an unamused expression "Oh it's you..." Lau raises an eyebrow and looks at him "Do I know you?...Wait Ahh you must be Charlie's suitor~! Charlie why didn't you tell us you had a lover hmm?"

He grins and looks at me. Grell and I stare at him horrified "My what?!" "Her what!?" Grell let's go of me quickly shoving me to the ground in the process I groan in pain and glare at him"I would never be this little brats suitor! You insult me for suggesting such a thing! I mean look at her!"" He dramatically cries and points down at me. I scowl up at him and stand back up "Master Lau I would never be...with such a...horrid man!" I grumble and dust myself off "Who are you calling a man?! I AM A WOMAN!" He yells out baring his teeth at me. Lau smiles and claps his hands. " Ah to be young and in love regardless of gender Ohh!" He notices the packages on the bench "You got the errands done, well done little pup, now back to the Opium den we go, your lover there can come along~" he sings out and begins to walk away with Ran Mao. "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Grell and I scream out at the same time, we glare at each other and look away. " I have no time to be wasting it here with you right now I have some souls to collect." Grell huffs out and opens up a note book and runs off leaving me with all the packages to carry. "Hey you can at least help me after coming to bother me! Hey!" I sigh as I lose sight of him. "My life...sucks"I grumble as I grab all the packages struggling and begin to make my way back to Opium Den alone. "Stupid Lau you for got to wait for me!"

* * *

Well there you have it did promise Grell would appear again soon~! Please review no flames please again so sorry I will be sure to finish ch 5 soon for the next update deadline the beta LizzySakura will set for me


	5. so we meet again?

Ch.5

heyo its **TheMagesticEagleLevi **im so sorry i havent been able to upload anything in a while and i promise to upload more, ill have **LizzySakura** here upload them for me :D thank you for you patience and please R&amp;R and continue to support me :)

* * *

It had been a week since I saw Grell I currently find myself trying not to breathe in all the fumes that are being released from the pipes the customers are smoking. "Hey Charlie~ come on I bet you would look cute in the outfits the other girls in the Opium Den wear" Lau chant outs holding up one of those revealing outfits the women of the den wear. "No thank you sir, I prefer the clothes I'm wearing "I muffle out as I keep my hand over my mouth and nose and swat the offending outfit away from me with my other hand. " Those men clothing? They are hiding your womanly figure show it off" He grins and pokes my sides "What figure!? And stop that!" I squirm away from him. "By the way, I haven't seen your flaming red suitor around" he says with confusion, I scowl at him " He isn't my suitor "I grumble and carry the empty tea-pot back to the kitchen, he follows me with a teasing smile"Oh you are in denial~ "I deadpan and sigh "Yes, of course...any who don't you have some important meeting to go to?" he gasps in shock" Oh my goodness I do! Thank you for reminding me little pup, come Ran mao we mustn't be late" he quickly leaves with Ran mao, leaving me alone finally. "I guess now, would be a good time to go for a walk." I go and grab my messenger bag, and news boy cap, and walk out the Den to the busy streets of London.

"Today is as busy as ever, perhaps I can get that tea Mister Lau likes some much, now instead of later when we are all out of it." I mumble to myself and walk around for a bit, walking by near an alley way a flash of red catches my eye stopping me in my tracks, I turn and face the alley way. "Grell?..."I make my way down the alley in search of the red clad flamboyant man "Alright I'm an idiot why the bloody hell am I doing this, I should just turn back around, and be on my way." I mumble and flinch when I hear the sound of his weapon, being activated "Oh bassy~ you beautiful fallen angel, playing hard to get~ I like that! Oh my sweet bassy, how I would like to see your nude form painted in red!"I hear Grell yell out" 'Bassy?...Where have I heard that before?' I think before another voice speaks out "You disgusting beastly thing, please don't say such lewd things to me." I hear a resounding crack, as I finally come up the sight of Grell facing Mister Sebastian Michaelis both looking ready to maim each other, has my eyes widening in shock." M-mister Michaelis!?" I squeak out in surprise , both Grell and Sebastian turn and look at me. Grell's eyes narrow down "What are you doing here?" "Oh, dear, Miss Grace, you shouldn't be here." Sebastian says with a worried frown "Wait you two have met!? When was this!? You brat why didn't you tell me!?" Grell yells out "How unfortunate you know such a foul disgusting being Miss Grace." Sebastian says with a voice full of pity.

"Enough chit chatting with that little ugly duckling Bassy and give your attention back to me!" Grell says as he lunges at Sebastian, Sebastian merely side steps him, and watches him fall flat on his face "You truly are a ridiculous creäture." the red-head whimpers and lifts himself up slightly off the ground "Oh Bassy,so cruel your words wound me, oh but how you send chills down my spine, through my whole being, you warm up my core" he gives him a flirty cheeky smile. The poor butler visibly shivers in disgust and steps on Grell's face."God help me...this flamboyant red-headed man, clad in red, is the man who I will have a child for...I hope the baby doesn't get any of his stpudity..."I mumble worried, I watch Sebastian kick Grell into the alleys wall. Sebastian looks over at me and smiles "Shall we leave this pathetic fool here, and be on our separate ways Miss. Grace?" I nod and follow him out of the alley way.

"Say Mister. Michaelis, how do you know Grell?" I ask him, as we step back into the busy street of London, " He is an unfortunate person, my master and I had the displeasure of meeting some while ago" he says with a sigh " This is the red clad man you spoke of before isn't it Miss. Grace?" I nod my head, and watch people walk by us "Master and I figured as much...he is the only man or woman as he claims to be, clad in red...by the way, Miss. Grace, what did you mean, about you having a child with Grell Sutcliff?" Sebastian asks me with a serious expression. I gulp and fidget "You failed to mention this last time, you have some explaining to do to my master and I." He says with a smile. Oh I am in so much trouble, and I still haven't bought Mister Lau his favorite tea yet.

* * *

so Thank you once again next chapter will be an omake one XD after that ill upload chapter 6


	6. Omake: Filler

Ch.5

heyo its **TheMagesticEagleLevi **im so sorry i havent been able to upload anything in a while and i promise to upload more, ill have **LizzySakura** here upload them for me :D thank you for you patience and please R&amp;R and continue to support me :) this is an omake~

* * *

Now for the omake:

Ch.6 really ch.5.1: Omake~

"Hello everyone Majestic Eagle Levi here, with LizzySakura~ By the way I keep forgetting the disclaimer, LizzySakura please say hello and do the disclaimer please~!" Mel gestures over to the left seat besides her where the wonderful, yet scary when angry, LizzySakura, is sitting "Oh my god, Hello everyone it is I the fabulous beta for 'I just want to paint it RED' LizzySakura! Majestic Eagle Levi doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso owns it, Majestic Eagle Levi only owns her OC, and any other OC characters that may seem." she says with a wave and huge grin."Thank you LizzySakura, now today we have some special guests joining us, Charlie Grace, Grell Sutcliff, and Sebastian Michaelis! Say hello guys!" Grell, Charlie, and Sebastian, enter the stage and take their seats near LS, and Mel. Charlie smiles and shyly waves at the lovely readers "Hello everyone" Grell, strikes his signature death pose and blows a kiss towards the readers "Well hello there my adoring fans~! Oh bassy look they love us!" he squeals and clings on to Sebastian' s left arm. Sebastian frowns and shakes his arm slightly "Please, let go of me, before I end up break your arms off" he quickly turns towards the readers and smiles charmingly at them "Hello there everyone, it is honor to meet and greet all of you wonderful fans." Ls, quickly clings on to Sebastian's right arm"Sebby, my husbando!" Sebastian blinks rapidly in surprise "Oh my" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? SEBASTIAN IS MINE!" Our red-headed reaper growls/yells out to Ls. she smirks at him "Pssh bring it you tomato!" Mel quickly clears her throat and continues on with the show"Ahem, anyway! We are here because we would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and faved this story, thank you, all so much, you are all so beautiful and fabulous!" Charlie nods in agreement "We also like to apologize for the delay on the updates." Mel, and Charlie, both look over at, Ls and Grell who are now glaring each other down, both pulling Sebastian back and forth. "Let go of him you cow!" Ls, says with a growl "How dare you! You pip squeak!" Grell growls back, our demonic butler smile begins to twich"How about you both let go of me?" he's ignored by both, he sweat drops and sighs. "I am not a pip squeak, Charlie, and Mel are the short ones!" Says our favorite beta, Mel gives an undignified cry "Hey!" Ls grins at her"Love you~" Charlie sweat drops and mumbles"It's true though sadly." The red-headed reaper, removes his heels and holds them up menacingly "You must die!" Ls, narrows her eyes and glares daggers"Bitch I will shank you with your glasses! You wanna be Rin Matosuka!" Well she has a point Rin, could be Grell's love child, any way back to them"Who the hell is that!?" Grell screeches like a banshee, "Why, can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends~?" Mel sings out, and gets a high heel thrown at her."oww..." Sebastian gives an exasperated sigh "It seems we are the only level-headed ones here Miss. Grace"Charlie, sighs and nods in agreement "I believe so too..." she watches Grell and Ls fight. "We apologize for their ridiculous fighting, I will make sure there is minimal damage, and no one ends up dead perhaps, till the next Omake." Sebastian bows, the curtain closes, and the lights go out.

To be continued~

* * *

so Thank you once again next chapter 6 :D hope you like this one


End file.
